Worlds of Fate
by hollardude
Summary: Everything you are about to read was a favor for my friend, TYZO. I only assisted it... Seriously. Juan and the gang fights to protect their world from some strange person. There, he invites people from another world to take part, only for them to team up. Can they work together? Hell if I know. Read it for yourselves.


_**Please Note; Everything in this is purely fiction. The story is a parody of the episode from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. featuring the cast of Hollardude's Rebel Series of Queen's Blade, and the cast of Mightiest Disciple Kenichi with different turns all around, yet somehow still able to keep the spirit. We don't know how, it just works.**_

_**The many attacks that you will read in this story were taken in inspirations of the Shin Megami Tensei Series/Persona Series/P4A &amp; P4AU, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and many more Games or Anime.**_

_**Also, please note that some attacks will contain spoilers or something of it. As some attacks are completely made up from our minds, and some are from the actual books or games. So, if you read the manga of Mightiest Disciple Kenichi, or Queen's Blade then you're good to go. **_

_**Nothing is canon for what you're about to read. Let the hype consume you as you enjoy this parody/story/action/alot of other things.**_

()

In Vosk we see our Rebel hero and some of his wives visiting the weaponsmith and her family on a sunny day as usual. Eli had decided to come along as well. Times have calmed down, the Swamp Witch was no more, as Annelotte, Aldra and Eli's mother was free from her. It would have been usual if it wasn't for the giant metal ball that appeared out of nowhere and rolling towards them! "What is that?" Nowa asked the group looking at the weird object.

"Whatever it is, it's clearly coming right at us!" Naomi replied, completely terrified of the large sphere! It was coming in hot to the town! The whole village started to panic over it, shielding the children and women from it.

"Could it be from a demon?" Risty suggested with a crack of her knuckles; knowing full well that she'll have to fight.

"Probably some type of dwarven weapon Ymir wanted to show off to Cattelya" Claudette gave the thought, who remainded calm from it...

"No, it looks to be a-" was all Juan could say before it turned into some weird robot; "Robot! It had to be a robot!"

"Take it down!" Eli shouted as they attacked the automaton. Eli ran towards the strange metal A.I, using that speed to deliver a gruesome dropkick! However, the robot blocked it as it was sent far from the group, only hearing the sounds of approval and a green light lit up on it's body.

The Queen of The Continent started chanting an attack, more powerful than her usual Thunderclap! With a swing from her might, lighting was summoned from her blade! "Maziodyne!" She shouted as the many bolts made a direct hit, causing it to lanuch into a building! The dust and debris was cleared out as the robot had no scratches on it, as the green light was shining brightly as the same sound happened, like it was postive.

Cattleya jumped into action, swinging down her blade with great force! It striked it's arm, but wasn't slashed off! Echidna came in as she started to use her assassination quick jabs! With one last swing, she sended it straight at the brawlers that she called her own wives!

"Risty!" Naomi called as she was ready to strike!

"Let's do it, Sugar!" Naomi saw it coming straight at her, only to stop it with a kick from her greive boots! Risty joined in the fun as she pounded it in the ground with great force as it was buried in the ground! "Get ready to hurt!" She called out, with Naomi punching the ground hard that it came back up as Risty upper cutted it into the sky!

"Here it goes!" When it was about to crash, they punched in sync as it stopped! "NOW!"

"**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA**!"_  
_"**ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA**!"

**"FIRE FIST COMBO!"** They shouted togther with one last punch, that sended it flying! It slammed it's hands into the ground, stopping it from going any further! When it did, the green light on it's body flashed 4 more times with sounds of approval, causing them to be confused. They were giving it they're all, but nothing was working!

Nowa came in as she tried to get the advantage of it. She started hitting it with many skillful attacks, but nothing was making it budge! Juan saw what she was trying to do, only to see that her wounds from the great battle started to make her feel pain! "Nowa, stop! You're opening your wounds again!"

"No," She argued as she was breathing heavy! "I can do this! Just watch me!" She tried bashing it, as well with kicking it at full power, but with no effect as it tossed her aside, only this time it blinked a yellow light with a sound of disapproval.

"Let's end this!" Juan started to grip his sword as he started to swing at it with a great force! Each blow made a crack on it's shell, showing that it was actually working! The Rebel let his blade glow with a mix of aura that seem to come from Heaven, The Earth and Hell... "It's over!" The blade grew in length, as he slashed it down hard on the robot! With, it split in half with it smirking at him... Only then, a red light flashed rapidly with sounds of a approval or a winning sound from a game show.

Irma went to Nowa's side as she placed her arm over shoulder. "Sorry Nowa, but let's face it; In your current condition, you can't fight with all your strength." The Assassin said as Nowa only looked more depressed and it got worse after what her Captain said. "Nowa 10 points!" Alleyene announced making the half-elf feel like a kicked dog. "What you did was completely reckless! You know better than to push yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry-" Her apology was interrupted with arms wrapping around her. She saw Alleyne holding her in a warm hug. "Thank Goodness you're safe..."

"Captain..." Then she felt another pair of arms, only small as it wrapped around her leg. She saw Seto, crying into her leg. Nowa patted his head to comfort him...

"What was all that about anyway?" Nyx asked curiously, poking the scraps with a stick. Something however clicked loudly that made her jump, as the machine emitted a projection of a flamboyant dressed man with well-kept hair and a microphone in his hand. He looked more fabulous than expensive clothing inside a magazine! Another thing... Is that he looked like a white furred yeti, considering that Juan and Naomi knew he was an alien.

He raised the mic to his mouth, doing a pose as he was about to speak to them."Listen up, Homosapiens! What you're looking at is Loxxas! I am the Interdimensional Fight Manager of Reality; creating the greatest fights known to sentient life!" He said with a sound of people clapping and cheering in the background. He did another pose before he spoke again. "I heard rumors of a World where not only there are strong female combatants, but there was also a nephilem among them! So I sent a scout bot to test your strength and you all pass well! ...Most of you." He chuckled with a smirk at Nowa, who only got frusterated. "So, what will it be wimps?! You want to take on the strongest from another world or are you all chicken?"

Everyone couldn't process the most weirdest thing that just happened in front of them. Was this guy serious?

Juan only sighed. "No time, no interest, and nothing to prove." He replied to him. "So do us a favor, buddy and get the-"

"We accept your challenge!" Nowa interrputed him, causing everyone to look at her. "I bet Juan can beat all your guys with one hand while blindfolded!" Nowa threatened the man.

"Let the record show that the challenge has been accepted and no take-backsies!" Loxxas chuckled making most of the group glares at the Keeper of the Forest. "So where will it be, King?" The Host asked adjusting his sunglasses.

He gave it a thought about this. "The Amara Desert; Where no one will be hurt except for you, Fur Boy." Juan declared with a finger pointing at him.

Loxxas only smirked. "Then we shall battle in the desert in one hour for the fate of the planet!" Everyone only gasped by this! He never said anything like that! The projection ended.

"The fate of the what?!" Melona asked trying to make sure she heard it right. The group once again looked at Nowa as she chuckled nervously...

"**Nowa -50 points!" **They all shouted in sync!

At the desert, we see our warriors waiting for the battle... Though somehow word got out what was happening and now the entire Kingdom of Amara (including Menace) were there to spectate and cheer for their King. "You all shouldn't be here, Menace" Juan tried to warn his Queen but with no avail.

"Don't worry my love." She tried to calm him down. "I've placed barriers around the place between the battlefield and the audience. No harm will come to us, now go win for Amara!" Menace cheered for her King, only leaving a kiss mark on his cheek as she left for her seat.

"Maybe there's a good chance he was too scared to show" Nowa suggested until they saw the man hovering above him with eight hooded figures. "WHOA!" Was all she could say from the platforms they stood on.

"You even brought an audience, excellent!" He grabbed the mic once again, before speaking he cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the mightiest fighters in all of history! Give it up for Ryozanpaku!" Loxxas announced as the figures were revealed.

They consisted of a fairly short middle aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out chinese mustache. He wears typical chinese clothing used in martial arts with a shaolin hat to cover the bald part of his head. Naomi could sense something, very... Creepy about him. Not in a scary way, but more... Perverted.

One of the fighters was a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She dressed in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi, chain mail and wears a black strap under her breast to keep the chain mail in place. Her most eye-catching feature is her eyebrows which resemble lightning bolts. Echidna eyed her body, only licking her lips.

A man of above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost seen in a hakama. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. He has a small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes.

One was man that is extremely tall and powerfully built, who has tanned skin, short spiky silver hair, and is usually seen wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. Cattleya and Risty looked at him for a second, as they decieded to play rock, paper, scissors... "Damn it! I get left overs..." Risty cursed as the Motherly Blacksmith was the victor.

A tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man stood there taking a drink. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. A recurring theme with Sakaki's appearances is that he tends to come off as threatening and scary even when not intending to. He is almost always seen shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms. Naomi tightened her fist, seeing him. She could he was strong, but she had to give it all she got.

A towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. His hair reaches mid-back and also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. Despite his advanced age, he has largely muscular and well-defined built, few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair. He seemed the most intimidating...

A young teenage girl of average height stood next to him. She has fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs. Normally, she styles her hair to allow a few strands of hair to form a thick antenna-like strand hanging in front of her face. While constantly considered very pretty and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a teenage girl, especially her well-endowed breasts. She also sports slim waist with flared hips, and a lean yet well-defined build. She is wearing a tight purple spandex suit and combat boots.

Another had chin length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes like the girl and had the look of no mercy in his eyes. He wore a black hooded cloak, arm bands with gloves that had pentagrams on them. Leather boots with his pants being tucked in... Eli only smirked, knowing that this will be a fun match!

And finally there was a young man of average height with medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and brown eyes; wearing a dougi, chainmail underneath, Bandages on his hands and Kung Fu Pants and shoes for when he trains or fights. Physically, he is lean yet well-muscled and defined all-around body. His most notable feature of his appearance is the band aid that he constantly wears under his left eye. The Rebel sensed a powerful energy from him... He wanted to see how strong this kid was.

Juan and Naomi could easily tell these people were from the modern world despite their attires. "Alright some fresh heads to knock off! I thought this was gonna be a challenge!" The one with the scar on his face said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Funny we were thinking the same thing!" Risty spat back as tensions were high. Nowa noticed a blue object next to Loxxas (it somewhat looks like the infinity sword but more trophy like) "Ooooohhh shiny..."

"You want it you have to win it? Well, there is no symbol of strength than the award known only as The Right of Might!" He held it proudly for everyone to see.

"So let me get this straight..." Leina started to piece it together... "You win, and we lose our planet and if we win we get a hunk of crystal?" Leina spoke, confused by such a stupid prize.

"Whoever has this shall be known as the mightiest warrior, plus it's a gateway to a dimension where it fills your every heart's desire! Now, let's begin!" Loxxas shouted as he made a large oval ring appear. "Today's match-up; An eight way battle royal featuring: Shio Sakaki, Akisame Koetsuji, Apachai Hopachai, Kensei Ma, Shigure Kosaka, Hayato &amp; Miu Furinji, Hermit and Kenichi Shimihara VS. Claudette, Risty, Cattleya, Echidna, Naomi, Leina Vance, Irma, Eli and Juan!" Roared Loxxas

"Hey I was a part of the fight I should join too!" Pouted Nowa.

"Sorry kiddo, you're weak sauce," He got in her face with a goofy smile. "But, look on the bright side! You get the best ringside seats in the house!" He said as he made a comfy chair appeared next to the ring just with the snap of his fingers. The half elf just sulked and sat on the chair watching the battle commenced.

"You're just lucky it's really comfy...!"

"So who's first?" Juan asked his team,

"Allow me..." The Eldest Vance replied as she entered the ring. "Prepare for battle, as I strike with Justice!" she said confidently, causing the people to get fired up!

"This is going to be interesting..." Sakaki jumped into the ring as he threw a now empty beer bottle to his side.

"Oooohh! The Lord of Thunderclouds vs. The 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate!" Loxxas announced.

A bell was heard, as they charged at one another! Sakaki started to throw many punches at blinding speed, only for Claudette to block it all with better speed than his! "Not bad, Princess!" He said as he continued to send bullet punches.

"That's Queen to you!" The Queen announced as she swung her weapon to parry his fist with a swift kick to his legs! He smirked as he jumped away from her. "Take this! **Ziodyne**!" She pointed her blade at the man only for him to dodge with a second of his life! Only a small frame of the lighting touched his shoulder, causing him to cringe at it. With effort, he did a flying jump kick at the Queen. Claudette held the blade by her side, as the kick landed on the flat side. With the force and velocity, that force sended her across the ring.

"Yawn, ready to give up your highness?" Shio taunted.

"Impressive move," She commented with a smile. "Here's mine!" Claudette responded as she got up and held her weapon up towards the sky. The clouds darken and lightning came down striking her opponent. The match seemed to be over until the karate master seemed okay with only his jacket destroyed.

"Oh, never bring mystic powers to a slugfest, Queen Pumpkin Eater!" Shio lectured with an insult as he charged at her. "Disqualified!" He was to land a powerful blow to her back, only that it sounded like he hit metal!

"Don't count on it!" She ripped her cloak off, showing that Claudette always came prepared! What it was, an armor that would take massive blows... But there was a catch. This armor would take massive damage, harnessing it aswell! But, doing so will also damage the person too! Claudette was able to sucker punch him in the gut as she grabbed him by the shoulder! "I SUMMMON THEE! **PRIMAL THUNDER CLAP!" **Lighting crashed unto both of them!

**"CLAUDETTE!"** Both Leina and Juan shouted, seeing that... Both were down. It was a tie.

"Damn..." Shio coughed. "Didn't see that coming...!"

"You're very... Worthy..." Claudette coughed up some blood. Some drones came in as they carried the two to their own sides...

Everyone came to her, as Juan held his lover, wife and Queen in his arms. "Claudette! You okay?!"

"I'm fine... Just..." She cringed in pain. Juan started to place his palm on her stomach... Doing so made a green aura appear. "Thank you." She smiled as Juan kissed her. "Let me rest a little."

"Please do." Leina said to her Big Sister. Everyone needed to prepare for the fights they will enter.

"What an intense fight!" Loxxas stated. "Next up, The Benevolent Bandit and The Weapon Smith vs. The Philosophical Jujitsu Master &amp; The Death God of Muay Thai!"

The four stepped into the ring, knowing full well that this will be a fight that ages to come. They stood there, one team facing the other...

"Apachai saw you fight to protect family, so Apachai won't kill you! Only knock you unconscious, Pretty Lady!" The Kickboxer said with a huge smile on his face, causing Claudette to smile at him. She took his hands as she held them together.

"Why thank you! That's sweet of you, Mr. Apachi!" Cattleya said with cheerful personality. "After this, would you like some dinner?"

"Apachi would love dinner from Pretty Lady!"

"Dammit Cattleya! They damaged Claudette and our world is at stake! So we hurt them back!" Risty yelled at her.

"With us aswell..." Akisame infromed then as took a stand. "For you see, our world is at stake as well." Now the questions came to them like a boulder being launched from a catapult... "I think, that this match will however... Give us a clear mind though."

"Then let's go..." Risty cracked her knuckles. The teams charged in at each other, with Risty and Apachai hitting eachothers fist after fist! "Hey, hey, hey! You're good!" She commented still standing from the Muay Thai boxer.

Cattleya slashed at Akihame as he blocked the attack, by placing his palm on the flat side of the blade. He tried to get a hit, however, Cattleya stopped it! "I highly think of your protectiveness for your family as honorable."

"Oh?" They broke apart, jumping a few feet. "I am a mother, and hopefully a grandmother."

"You," He charged at her. "Have my blessing!" Akisame grabbed her by the wrist with a good lock! With the strength of his pink muscles, he tried to throw the Black Smith over. However, instead of her landing on the floor, her legs were the first to touch the floor! That position made him blush a bit, as he saw Cattleya's breast jiggle for a moment.

"Why thank you!" She stabbed her sword to the ground, using all her body and weight, she was able to kick him in the face! Before he got hit... He saw the busty mother's panties! Akisame flew a far at one end of the ring, trying to get his head in gear. Something about these women, were different than the ones he saw at their world... "My my. Please, I may be a woman, but I am still a fighter."

"O-Of course." He got his head back in pieces.

Risty and Apachai however, were still going at it! NOT ONE BEAD OF SWEAT WAS POURED! "Damn!" Risty smirked. "You're really good!"

"Apachai thanks you! Apachai likes woman with long hair for fighting spirit!" With one final punch connecting, a large crator was formed under them, only leaving small platform to where they stand. The two jumped in the air as Risty started to deliver kicks! Apachai blocked it as he got a clear shot! When the fist was delivered to her abdomen, the Bandit was sent flying into the ring, with debris and dust covering her up! "Apachai is best fighter!"

However, his victory was short... Risty stepped out of the debris as she dusted herself off. "This is getting fun..." She smirked. Apachai started to pound his fist together, as Risty charged in! The two made punch after punch, each landing on the other! They're bodies began to bruise. More and more, bruises were shown! It was then, that they gave a final hit to each other's abdomens... The tensity was harsh, with the both of them falling down, but one was only half up! Apachai was on one knee... ONE KNEE! Risty however, had her back on the ground as her front faced the sky. Breathing heavily with a breast going up and down!

"One down! But what about the other?!" Loxxas said as he lifted up his sunglasses to see the fight better.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Said Akisame as he forced a mighty palm on Cattleya's blade to push her back! Claudette had enough of the foolishness right now, slamming her weapon on the ring, boulders appeared! With her great strength, she shot 6 boulders at him that he smirked at. With all his might, he punched the boulders like they were nothing... But saw that Cattleya was gone! It was then he knew... "Oh no!" He turned around to see the Wife about to land the finishing attack... But then, without thinking... Akisame tried to block it, but he grab something instead.

"Eh?" Everyone took a pause as they saw, Akisame's hands were on Cattleya's voluptious, big, bouncy, enormous, soft, round TITS!

...

...

"NOOOO!" Cattleya slammed the flat side of sword on Akisame's head... Only to continue to do so, even when he was passed out on the ground. After about two minutes of pounding Akisame to the ground, everything was better with Cattleya and Apachai facing each other. Both of them were tired from their fight, sweat dripping from their bodies...

"Apachai sorry for Akisame." He bowed at her, then lifted himself back up. "Let's make fight good!"

"R-Right..." Cattleya said nervously. Then, the two charged at each other with such power it was amazing! Apachai used his amazing fighting skills to his hardest, with Cattleya able to the blows with her blade. "Punishment!" Cattleya shouted as she threw the martial artist off balance, then sweeped his legs! He was on all fours, with the wife behind him. "A mother first!" She smacked Apachai away, with him flying into the ropes then launched back. "A warrior second!" A burning aura swallowed her, with Apachai getting fired up as well! Claudette's aura covered her entire arm, as she slamed it down when the Muay Thai fighter was close to her!

Apachai was able to block the blow, as he started to punch her in the abdomen! Cattleya yelled in pain, with Apachai delivering every blow! She had fallen onto the ring's floor, making the second match a victory for the vistor team!

"3 wins for the Ryozanpaku, while the others only have 1! This is getting interesting!" Loxxas announced with everyone cheering for their King and his Companions. It seems that a draw/tie counts as a victory.

"Damn it!" Juan cursed as he prepared to step in till he was stopped by Nowa.

"I've been studying them, I can take them on!" She pleaded.

"No way, Nowa!" Was the Rebel's answer before they saw Echidna and Naomi enter; "Naomi! Echidna! Wait!" He tried to stop them, but to no avail.

"Now entering the ring to start the third match; Master of All Chinese and Mistress of All Weaponry's are taking on The Veteran Mercenary &amp; The Hotblooded Swift-Fighter!" Naomi preached to the crowd! "Brace yourself old man!" Naomi shouted as she kicked him in the face! Doing so, made him slide on the ring mat.

"Oooh feisty!" He admired this as he dusted himself off. "Unlike my associate here, I would rather not harm such an attractive and erotic duo such as yourselves." The Kenpo Master said as the weapon master just stayed silent.

"E-Erotic?!"

"Don't hold back for little old us." Echidna announced as she made the gesture of 'come get me' with her index finger.

"Some Kung Fu Master you turned out to be! Stupid old pervert!" Naomi spat as they launched another attack.

"Don't underestimate Chinese Kenpo my dear because some of the greatest styles originated from it..." He eyed them. "Allow me to show you some examples." Ma said as he and Shigure began their assault.

"Tai Chi!" He said as he knocked Naomi off balance, but instead she used that too attack! Her hands landed on the mat as she did a backflip that had her foot hit the Chinese Master in the jaw! He was the one knocked off balance, only to regain it in a second. Naomi came in with such speed he had trouble keeping up! Because of this, he got hit in the cheek with her powerful kick!

Echidna and Shigure clashed swords at each other, with Echidna having fun that everyone can tell with the smile on her face, while the other was calm. "Don't bore me..." Echidna informed at as they jumped in the air continuing to clash their blades! They pushed each other back, landing on seperate poles of the ring. Every jump they made had sparks with they connected!

"Your technique... Has surpassed... Perfection..." Shigure tried to study the Mercenary. "What are... You?"

"Let's see?" Echidna closed her eyes, as she sat on the pole then crossed her legs. "I'm a mother, a former assassin, part of the Wild Elf race, I happen to be an excellent cook and pet taker. Right, Keltan?" The snake on her crotch started to slither up to her, as she kissed it on its head. "Who's a good boy?" She asked, with the answer being his tongue slithering out. "That's right!"

It was then, a little mouse popped out of Shigure's hair. That must've been her pet... Then Keltan looked at it... The mouse hid in her hair again, only it's tail visible as it was shaking madly!

During the fight, Kensei appeared below her... He was acknowleding what he was seeing. What he had was a camera. Echidna looked at this confused by what he was doing. "YOU PERVERT!" Naomi shouted as she pounded the camera into his face with a good fire fist! "Jeez, watch out Echidna! He was taking your picture!"

"Taking a picture?" She tilted her head.

"Right... You guys don't know what a camera is." She sighed at this. The match continued, as Kensei was standing up again.

"White Lotus!" With power, he did a bicycle kick with great speed that had Naomi on the defense. When the moment opened, she started kicking with the same speed as his! They stopped as Kensei Ma placed his foot on her body to push himself away. "My... I'm impressed! No one but Kenichi was able to match up with my speed!" He acknowledged her. "Tell me, my Dear." He tipped his hat to her. "Where did you learn to fight? I see many different styles in one! Your hands seemed in the postion of karate, your body in the form of judo, and your legs are in perfect balance of Chinese Kenpo!"

"A girl always has her secrets." She smirked. They continued to fight with Kensei launching rapid punches with Naomi doing the same but with kicks instead!

Echidna and Shigure did furious swipes at each other, one taking a piece of armor, or a shed of clothing. Echidna started land stabs on Shigure, almost blocking every attack. With her open, the Wild Elf's eyes seemed to gleem for a moment... Until, she disappeared. Shigure was trying to sense her surroundings, only to sense nothing... Nothing at all. "Oh my..." She surprised to find out the Elf was behind her! Then, something unexpected happened. "They're so big and bouncy... I love it." Echidna started groping the Weapon Master! Kenichi started to get a nose bleed, with Miu covering his eyes!

"N-no! Don't look at that!" She said to him.

"What... Are you doing?" Shigure asked, completly unfazed by this. No embarassement or anything!

"I just need to feel them... The the temptation was too much." It was then, Echidna reached in deeper! "Oh my... So soft!" Without a second of through left, Echidna started to gently kiss Shigure's shoulder to her neck!

"We're sorry!" Juan shouted at the other team. "She's like this a lot!" Kenichi just held up a thumbs up to him with a big goofy smile.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Alleyne shouted at this, covering the eyes of a blushing Seto.

It was then, that Shigure started to feel funny. "What... Is this?" She asked herself, blushing madly! This was new! "It feels... Blissful...!" Shigure then screamed at the top of lungs in pure satisfaction. She fell over, with heavy breathing.

Every male (except Juan) started to clean their nosebleeds. "By Climaxing herself to defeat, Shigure is done!" Loxxas announced.

"Naomi, how are thing on your end?" Echidna looked, seeing Naomi holding Kensei with blood coming from his nose... He fainted. "Looks like we win." She announced. They exited the ring, as Echidna gave Naomi a light squeeze on her ass. "A reward awaits when we get home." She whispered as this gave Naomi a bright blush.

The time has come for the next match to approach.

"It's over for you all now" Nowa cheered as the audience and the resurrected queen applauded.

"At last, it's almost time for the event! But first, The Elder vs. the Wandering Warrior! Bulu vs. the Fang Assassin! Let's get this fight started!"

Leina faced the tall man, feeling the energy spiraling between them. She had a feeling... This match was a lost cause for her... But she had to believe in herself!

Irma stood in front the blonde haired teenager, feeling the aura between them seemed somehow the same. "Good luck!" Miu said taking a battle stance. Irma nodded as she unsheathed her weapons, holding them in a reverse grip position. Her stance seemed more of a harmer than a killer. They charged at each other, with Miu delivering incredible round house kicks, only for Irma to dodge them! With her blades, she used the flat side of the them to stop a heel kick coming down so she wouldn't hurt her badly. Irma pushed her off, able to land a hit on her shoulder! However, it wasn't a hit... More like a jab.

When Miu took a stance, she felt her shoulder go numb! She could still move it, but hardly. She looked at Irma who calmly looked at her. "Pressure points..." Was all she said before moving again!

Meanwhile, Leina was having trouble with Hayato, as he was having trouble with her! Leina landed a quick slash on his body, causing him to be pushed back by only a foot! "I will give it my all!"

"As shall I!" He replied to her. Leina's blade was covered in a gold aura... Seeing the spirit of a dragon covering her entire arm!

"I strike for Victory!" The dragon howled proudly. "This is my Ultimate Attack!" She glided from the ground, reaching a great speed at the elderly fighter! "**Dragon Tail!**" Leina shouted as it connected to him! A large dust cloud was made, with Miu looking at it. When it cleared off, they found him still standing! Leina's blade pierced through his abdomen, with his fist on hers. "Damn it..." Was all she said before fainting. Hayato took out the blade with slight pain, as he sheathed it in for her before he exited the ring, having the drones carry her body to the others.

"LEINA!" Irma called out to her. Now she had to pay attention to her opponent! "Here I go!" Irma announced as she started to get REALLY serious!

"HA!" Miu gave a punch that was sharp enough to cut the wind! Doing so made a blade of the wind coming at Irma, who slashed the wind blade away from her, as it hit the barrier instead! "Dang it! She's strong!" Miu needed to becareful. Irma smirked at this, getting close to her enough to hit another pressure point! "Oh no!" Miu now couldn't feel her bones... It felt like she was about to come apart, but that didn't stop her! "What was that?" She tried to shake the feeling.

"You're open!" Irma announced as she ducked down. Miu didn't know what she was trying to do, until... Irma looked at Miu with big round eyes! They were... LIKE A CATS! Miu, couldn't take it anymore. The tempation was too much!

She got on her knees, petting Irma on her head. "So adorable! Too cute!" Was all she said, as Irma let out a 'meow' causing Miu to only explode in delight! "She's so adorable!" The girl hugged her, only for Irma to get the upperhand.

"This is it!" Irma shouted as she started to jab her fingers into pressure points! Miu couldn't feel her body! It won't respond! "You're finished." One last finger hit Miu right in the head, gently touching her first before the Assassin flicked her index finger square on the mark. Irma turned her back, spinning her blades with her fingers then sheathed them. "The match has been decided." She was correct as Miu was sent away with a full powerful force! She was caught by Kenichi, who held her tightly.

"That's the match!" Loxxas announced as everyone was cheering for Irma's victory! It was then, an intense aura had surrounded the area... Eli and Hermit stepped into the ring, circling around the arena as their eyes kept in contact to one another. "WHAT A BATTLE THIS WILL BE! The Half Breed on Edge vs The Dramatic Blonde of Chinese Martial Arts!" Loxxas shouted into the mic.

"I won't hold back..." Hermit warned him, with Eli cracking his knuckles.

"Good... Cause I won't either." Eli rolled up his sleeves, with his arms slowly transforming! Everyone witnessed his arms becoming like that of a demon, with a pair of horns appearing on the sides of head, and his ears became more pointy. "You ready?!"

"Bring it!" The bell rung, with the both of them charging at each other! Hermit got close to Eli, grabbing his arm first! "How idiotic!" Hermit taunted, dislocating Eli's arm... But not a shout of pain came from, instead the pain came from him! He let go of Eli's arm, showing that spikes had pierced his hands. "Damn it!"

Eli smirked as he simply placed his arm together, clenching his fist. "Becareful with what you mess with." He warned, charging at Hermit! Eli cocked his arm as he threw a punch in the air... But a large hand of purple aura appeared from it! It appeared to be a fist as Hermit tried to redirect it, but his punch went through it. The fist opened up, clenching Hermit's body! "Take this!" Eli shouted, slamming Hermit to the ground!

When he got up, he saw him coming in for a dropkick! He got the direct attack he wanted, sending Hermit into the ropes! As the body came back, Eli had his sword ready for use. He gave a swing with good strength as Hermit only caught it! He balanced himself on the blade getting ready for an attack. "Axe Kick!" He announced, hitting the half-breed on the head!

Eli stepped back as he dropped his sword aswell. "B-Bastard!" Hermit then started doing powerful punches, causing shockwaves to enter Eli's body!

"You're a half-demon, right?!" He asked, sending out one more punch, causing him to step back. "I expected more..." Hermit then started to charge up his strength. "GO TO SLEEP!" Hermit hit Eli's chest! "**Shintoukei!**" He shouted, with the opposing team smiling, but the home were smirking.

"I don't think so!" Eli headbutted Hermit, having him see his now demon red eyes! "GET LOST!" Eli shouted grabbing his sword again while he sended the martial artist back! "Be judged!" His blade glew in a hellish aura, striking his opponent in the chest! He was sended upwards into the sky, though Eli was already there! He brought the blade down as the two crash landed!

Eli jumped away from the body, having his eyes turn back to normal... He was breathing heavily as well with coughing up blood. "That should..." He cringed in pain. "Do it!"

"I'm... Not done yet!" Hermit stood up, covered in bruises and blood dripping from him! The two were exhausted from the fight, seeing as they knew it had to end. With all their might, they would use their Ultimate Attack!

Eli started charge up his blade with his demon aura, with Hermit breathing in a rhythm... His fist lighted up with lightning surrounding his palms! "I won't give in!" His gloves started to rip off, as the hood he wore was tearing apart slowly. "Real Martial Arts... Comes from hard work!"

"I'm taking you in!" Eli said as a demonic looking spirit appeared behind him, roaring like a devine or demonic beast... It's arms and horns looked similars to Eli's! "In the name of my Mother Werbellia, my Sisters and Fiancees at home! I will preveil!"

The two charged in at each other, seeing that everyone knew that this fight would end in a climax of pure amazement! They charged in at each other, with burning passion blazing between them!

"**YUGAINA KYOUSA!**"  
"**HELL'S PUNISHMENT!**"

They clashed against each other's attack, with a large explosion happening between them! The two were sent flying away from each other!

Juan caught Eli as Kenichi caught Hermit! "Hey, Eli!" Juan called to the half-breed who was in pain.

"Tanimoto, hang in there!" They saw their comrade in pain, knowing that the last fight would end here.

"NOW THEN! THE HEADLINER OF THE GALAXY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Loxxas announced, feeling the hype coursing through his body! "I see it now! History's Mightiest Disciple vs The First Rebel! The Headliner is in my mind! Let the match get started!" Juan and Kenichi entered the ring, walking towards the middle calmly. "The Fighter who started with No Talent or Potential; It's Kenichi Shimihara!" A spotlight appeared above him, as some people... Not from the audience being protected by the barrier... But from somewhere else. Kenichi and Juan looked to see some weird camera looking devices floating around the ring... IT WAS BEING SPECATED! "And! The Heir of Angelic Royalty and a Bloodline of Legends! It's The Nephilem Who Can't Keep IT in his Pants; Juan Valentine!" A spotlight appeared above Juan next.

"Mr. Valentine!" Kenichi called out to him. Juan saw Kenichi bowing to him, as he smirked. "Please... LET'S MAKE IT A GOOD FIGHT!" He saw the passion in his spirit, making the man smirk.

"Yeah." Juan and Kenichi took their stands. The spirit that came from this boy impressed Juan very much. It was a spirit like that of rebel... One like his.

"Mr. Valentine, please don't hold back!"

"H-huh?!" Juan was nervous by that statement. "Uh, kid... Are you sure about that?" He asked as Kenichi nodded without hesitation. "If you say so..."

"JUAN! WAIT!" Naomi tried to stop him, but was too late! A circle appeared under him... Then, a surge of power went through the air aswell! That moment, Juan had done something that astounded Ryozanpaku!

"Oh no." Melpha was worried about this... Everyone witnessed Juan using his full power!

Juan had his eyes in two different colors; Crimson Blood Red and Sapphire Sky Blue. His back had something that they never have seen before! On his back were a pair of wings, black and white! His heart resonated, pulsing with power! "W-Whoa!" Kenichi was breathless at the image he saw.

Then he really was breathless, since Juan punched the teen in the abdomen! He cringed in pain, causing everyone on Ryozanpaku to gasp. He pushed him back, but instead of falling... Kenichi was still on his feet! Juan was utterly surprised by the strength this boy had in his body... His will is what drives him! "I'm still standing!" He announced to him, smirking at the Nephilem. Kenichi stood in a stance of his own while Juan only smirked. The two clashed at each other, hitting the other with a mighty blow to their cheek!

"Nice punch!" Juan commented. "Now... Allow me to give you a lesson!"

"Thank you, Sensei!" He gave him a name, having the Rebel chuckle. The two continued to brawl, with every fist having an amazing force! Juan brought down his fist so hard into the ground as the whole ring cracked! Kenichi used his enhanced speed to deliver a punch that seem to come at his head! He blocked it, but felt a fist on his ribs! "Got you!"

"Check again." Juan said as their eyes saw that his foot was buried into the boy's stomach! "Now!" Juan started to punch Kenichi with what seemed to be a hundred punches! The last punch sent Kenichi flying into the ropes, but came back at him! He was ready to deliver an attack using his wings! However, Kenichi jumped over Juan as he landed an attack that had his legs apart and hit the Nephilem with his right foot!

The Rebel backed away as he knew that this match would only get more good. "Is that all you got, Sensei?!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Juan took a deep breath with Kenichi seeing the opening he had! He charged at him with his speed, throwing a mighty punch at him! Instead of connecting... The punch was caught by something! Everyone looked to see what it was...

**"I am the one that protects this precious soul..."** A female voice said to him, seeing a beautiful woman with six wings on her back. It was the personification of Juan's blessed angel side, taking the shape of his mother.

Before he could react, Kenichi felt a punch connecting with his abdomen! **"I'm the one who fights with this soul!"** What they saw was a man, dressed in demonic armor with six black wings on his back... His hair looked like it was made from many blades! This was the personification of the curse, Delmore the Fallen Angel inflicted on him as a child. A purple light shined brightly through his shirt...

"The power of my soul!" The two spirits started to brawl on the young boys body! The two stopped as they both grabbed his arms, flying up in the air as it looked like Kenichi was crucified. Ryozanpaku started to gasp at what came next... Juan pulled out his pistols with golden static sparks appearing them. "Later!" Juan pulled the trigger as two beams of energy shot out then placed them in their holsters. Kenichi felt them hitting his chest, screaming in pain!

Smoke appeared around the place, having everyone see the battle. They heard the sound of laughter... Not maniac like... No, more like someone having a good time with friends! They saw Juan was the one laughing, with Kenichi still standing! "That's why I like ya, Kid!" He spoke to him. "You have will that's unmatched, one that can't be taken down so easily."

"T-Thank you, Sensei!" He smiled under the pain. The two brawled it out again, with Juan sensing something dangerous coming from him! "NOW!" Kenichi announced as he started to read Juan's attacks! "Time to finish this!" Kenichi took a deep breath, then hit his opponent with his elbow first, then with a punch to his chest! However, something felt off... Juan felt the energy in his body being sucked away. He saw Kenichi glowing a golden light... "This is the power of my soul!" He said punching a mighty blow to The Rebel's head. "This is from your ki!" He delivered another powerful punch to his abdomen, only getting a smirk from Juan.

"Not bad, Kid..." Was all he said, seeing an energy around Kenichi's fist.

"But this?! Is the Spirit of Everyone!" Kenichi charged at The King of Gainos, for his vision saw the smiles of people Juan didn't know. One was a girl with blue hair in the style that made her look to have cat ears, another with dark skin and sliver hair tied in a pony tail, one who had alien like ears, a tomboy with a vicious grin with a black hat holding a kitten, a tall man wearing a red hat as he long hair white hair... Many more came to be in the energy swirling his fist. Those were the people he holds dear. "TAKE THIS!" He made the connection to Juan's body! "**SHINPAKU NO KEN!**"

A loud explosion rang through the arena, making the people gasp! Until a chuckle was heard... They saw it was Juan, seeing Kenichi's fist on The Rebel's chest.

"Not bad." Juan said standing up. "The way you mastered your arts, and the way you're able to perfect those abilities... You are the Mightiest Disciple." Juan smirked at this, as he drew his sword at him. "But it's time to end this..." Everyone felt the atmosphere intensify, feeling power behind belief! Juan's sword glew in a Heavenly Glow, as he stabbed the ring. Kenichi jumped away from this to the middle of the arena... Then, a strange drawing and strange text came from under Kenichi. "The Brothers of Heaven, let me borrow your strength! **METATRON! SANDALPHON!**" Two angels from Heaven appeared right at the sides of Juan. One was silver, while the other was gold! Metatron, the angel in the silver mask raised his right hand, Sandalphon raising his left as Juan raised his sword with both hands! A power that no one from Ryozanpaku was familiar with rose up from the ring, blasting Kenichi!

When everything was cleared up, they saw that Kenichi was on the ground. "D-Dammit."

"Wanna know the scary part?" Juan smirked as the Seraphs disappeared. "What you took was only 10 percent of it... Imagine the hell you would go through if I went 100 percent full power on that." It was then, that Kenichi started getting up again! "Stay down or you'll just get yourself hurt again..." He told him, secretly testing him.

"I don't care...!" Kenichi gave a glare. "Everyone I care about, it back home... I'm doing it for them...! Mom, Dad, my sister, Renka, Nishijima and everyone else!" He walked slowly at the Rebel. "I don't care if I break every bone, or bleed from every organ!"

Juan only frowned... Seeming to what may be a fist, he raised his hand! "I forfeit..." Was all he said, as he started walking away from Kenichi.

"Oh... Sorry." Loxxas came with his voice. "The victor has already been decided!" The glare Juan gave him, had Loxxas laughing. "When that happened, we decided the winner was... YOU! JUAN THE KING OF GAINOS!"

"BULLSHIT!" Juan called out to him. "I forfeited the fight! Now bring whatever you got! I'm ready to stop you!"

"No can do!" Loxxas said as he started to leave. "Say good-bye to your World, Ryozanpaku."

"You can't do that!" Kenichi shouted at him.

"Oh yes... Yes I can." Loxxas used drones as stepping tools, entering the ring. "You see... I'm an energy broker." He told them, making them feel like they got scammed super hard! "As such, I harvest worlds for other beings."

Shio only got more pissed. "Bastard! Like hell we'll let you harvest our world!"

"Then you humans shouldn't have accepted by challenge." He gave a smug look at them, heading back to his ship. "And The Right of Might stays with me... Since, you oh so disrespected me." He looked at Juan, getting a glare from him.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" She shouted, only with Loxxas to punch her off! Echidna jumped off the rope to catch the half-elf before she could hit the ground as Loxxas entered his ship as he left!

"He plays dirty!" Naomi said as she got really pissed!

The barrier was disabled, with Menace and Melona coming up to everyone. They eyed the other team, as they weren't enemies anymore... Juan placed a hand on Kenichi's shoulders, with a green aura surrounding the other hand. The Rebel's hand clenched his teen's head, with energy filling him up.

"Alleyne." Juan called out to her, with his wife and child coming up to him. "We're heading to the Forest. Luna Luna should be there..."

In that moment, a portal opened up to show that it was indeed the forest. "Thanks... Nanael." Juan smiled as he entered. "I owe you for that."

Everyone found themselves in the forest, feeling the atmosphere going soft. Juan guided everyone out and gave them a seat. But before the protal could close, a certain busty Queen kissed the Rebel first. "Will you be okay?" Menace asked her King.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Well," Menace gained a smirk. "I expect a romantic night..."

"Deal." They kissed on it. The portal closed with the people groaning in pain from their fights. Juan whistled loudly as the echo picked it up... The only thing they heard was the sound of a bird flying away... Noises came from every turn, having them worried... Until...

"YOU'RE BACK!" Was all they heard, before something orange and black zoomed passed by everyone, tackling Juan in the process. What they saw next, was a skimply clad woman, hugging the Rebel in a loving embrace. "Honey! Don't ever leave me alone again!"

Juan simply hugged the woman as he got up. Let her go... But the woman was still giving him her wifely hug. "Luna Luna, you can stop."

"No." She answered cutely with her head buried in his chest. "Don't wanna."

"I promise to watch you dance on the next full moon." He told her, with Luna Luna letting go as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Alright," He scratched his head and coming over to the group. "How are you guys doing?" Juan asked the injured ones.

"It still hurts, My Love." Claudette answered. "Mr. Sakaki, you are truly a warrior." She commented the older man who only smirked.

"Thanks. And that move was something I never expected." He gave her a comment as well.

"Lady Claudette, please forgive me." Akisame bowed to the Mother, who only smiled.

"It's fine. I was just spooked at the moment." She answered. Everyone started to chat one by one, with Juan getting ready. However, not everything was ready. He needed Holy Milk right now to get all his strength up...

"JuuuuuaaaaAAAAAANNNNN!" The group heard the voice of someone calling the Rebel... Only to find a blonde woman... No, she was an angel... But one of them was artifical. She stopped like a dime before hitting the floor, only to start hitting the Nephilem on the chest in a very adorable way. "Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Me and Lady Nanael were worried sick!"

"I-I'm sorry, Laila..." He said as he let her hit his chest before calming down.

"Anyway, they wanted you to have this." She held of bottle of the drink he's gonna need for this. Juan started to drink it, feeling all the pain and bruises going away. His body flowing with replenished energy! Now he was able to do it! He took a deep breath before using the spell he needed. "Mediarahan..." Was all he said before everyone felt like they've just got up from a good nights sleep. "That should do it."

"Thanks, Mr. Valentine." Hayato came to him as he offered his hand, shaking it. "We thank you for helping us, but do you know a way to get back home?"

"I do... And my Auntie is gonna help us with that." He smirked.

"Wait!" Eli called out, having him look around the site. "Where's Nowa?" Everyone looked around, not seeing one ounce of a brownhaired girl with a monkey on her shoulder at all!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I can't believe I made them fight..." Nowa said as she was wondering through the forest. Guilt surrounded her entire body, with Ruu placing his paw on her cheek. "Thank you, Ruu." She smiled weakly. "But, It's my fault... And I'm going to fix it!" They came to a mysterious lake of the forest, feeling her heart beat getting louder as she walked deeper inside it. Ruu jumped off her shoulder and landed on a vine, seeing Nowa hold her breath as she fully went in.

The forest started to resonate...

Everyone felt waves of a strange power coming from the middle of the forest. "Nowa..." Alleyne was the first to say as she picked up Seto and ran off! Everyone did the same, feeling the waves getting stronger and stronger! What they came to was a lake with a bright light shining from it.

"What is this?" Miu asked.

"A Lake of Mystical abilities. This is where the Forest gains not only power, but it's life."

"And Nowa is in there?!" Eli asked as she nodded... Without any hesitation, Eli jumped into the lake. "I'm coming, Nowa!" He announced making a splash into the water... For a moment went by, only to have someone completely different come out... She was holding Eli closely as his head was buried between her amazing looking breast.

This woman, looked like Nowa, but was completly different! She stood around 8-9 feet tall, with an amazing curvy body, but with abs like Risty, muscles like Juan. Her clothes ripped from the change, showing her tanned skin that was similar to Irma's.

"Whoa..." Risty said.

"N-Nowa?!" Eli asked before taking his head out of her breast. "What the Hell?!"

"Hi!" She kissed the Half-demon on his lips, having him blush brightly.

"What happened to the little one?! Apachai doesn't understand!" The Muay Thai expert asked.

"I am her." Nowa answered. "And, I'm going take on that jerk! He's going to pay!" Everyone saw the determination, and the wounds on her body were gone. Guess she's able to fight again afterall... Soon, a gateway appeared. Causing everyone to nod.

Luna Luna, Laila and Seto stayed behind, knowing that this would be too dangerous for them... It was strange, but then they came out... "So, this is Tokyo..." Naomi said as she and Juan liked the place. Everyone else came by, seeing the beautiful scene... The Cherry Blossoms bloomed lovely...

"Amazing..." Leina said as she saw the wonderful things. All of it was stuff that Juan and Naomi would know, but the gazing stopped when a loud bang was heard! Everyone saw a strange machine that looked like it was a castle...

"It's heading for the Dojo!" Akisame warned as everyone took off in a quick speed! People were panicking, seeing some people fight back.

"Dammit!" Kisara cursed as she kicked a drone away from her, with Siegfred slamming it to another drone. "These things are pissing me off!"

"I agree." He said kicking one to the side. "But, we must hold them off."

"Where is my Kenichi?!" Renka asked as she punched three of them away. "And Daddy?!"

"Where ever they are, we need a hand!" Nijima shouted from behind a bush. "I don't think I'll be able to take this any longer!" A drone was about to attack the boy, only getting shot at with many bullets! One drone came lighting fast at Renka, only getting destroyed with many knives going through it!

"The hell was that?!" Takeba asked punching one away. Everyone saw backup, seeing the people of Gainos standing. Juan threw his pistol in the air, grabbing it as he pointed it at them.

"SHOW TIME!" He shouted, shooting all the other drones they were having trouble with! All of them were destroyed, making the group of teens see that they were with Ryozanpaku!

"KENICHI!" Niijima shouted his name, running to the martial artist... Only to be stepped on by a certain chinese girl.

"Kenichi! Where have you been?!" Renka hugged him tightly as his head was inbetween her breast. "I missed you so much!"

"HEY!" Miu gave a glare at Renka, who only gave her a smug look. The two seemed to be love rivals for his affection. However, the moment was broken as bigger drone came along! It was equipped with cannons! "Y-you've got to be kidding! That's just too big!"

"Leave this to me!" Nowa shouted as she punched the drone in it's giant camera eye! Static electricty came right out of it, as Nowa ripped it's head off! "You're not so tough!" She said with a smirk. Everyone was completely shocked by the strength she was given...

"DAMMIT! You guys are here?!" A familiar voice was heard, seeing Loxxas with a pissed off grin. "I see... If that's the case, I assume you want a rematch?"

"Yeah!" Nowa shouted, pointing a finger at him. "Me and you! One on one!"

"Oh?" He smirked... "If that's the case..." Loxxas ripped off his shirt, showing his muscles to them. He landed at an open space, with Nowa staying in the same. "BRING ON THE RING!" 4 pillars appeared, making a barrier appear. "Now then... Show me what you're capable of!"

"Gladly!" The two started their match. As those two were brawling, Ryozanpaku had to deal with that flying fortress!

"What do we do?" Kensei asked his friends.

"Do you guys have a team of weapons?" Alleyne asked, as Nijima and Kenichi nodded. "Very well. Irma, Echinda, Shigure. Go find the team who know of weapons, Leina and Cattleya will help deal with these robots!"

"I'll go and try to find whoever needs a hand! Let's go boys!" Risty grabbed both Apachai and Shio, as all of them were out!

"I'll be with Risty and becareful." Naomi said to Juan. She ran off to catch up with Risty.

"And that leaves us..." Kenichi said as they saw the castle opening a hatch on the bottom... A drill is what it seemed to look.

"I want you guys to go." Juan said to the rest. "Leave that ugly architecture to me and Eli." He said as the two unsheathed their blades. "We need you guys to try and help anyone in need."

"Y-yes!" They left, knowing that this will be a tough fight right now.

Juan sighed at what was about to come. "Man and we just finished a tough fight... I'm hoping I don't have to do THAT move again."

"It's do or die." Eli responded to him, as he scratched the back of his head. "And, I've been practicing."

"Good to hear." The two summoned forth their wings... Juan was using only two angel wings, as Eli was using devil wings. "Let's clean up!" The two flew up high, seeing drone of all kinds being summoned out!

Nowa and Loxxas were having the match of their life, with Nowa giving a right hook first before she slammed her left fist on his head! "SMACKDOWN!" She announced, seeing Loxxas slide on the floor. He got up as he charged straight at the enhanced Nowa, as he started to brawl on her! The last strike was an uppercut that sended her sky ward! Loxxas jumped up high to kick the girl in the stomach!

Nowa landed on the ground, with Loxxas using an attack."**Meteor Smash!**" He shouted as his fist was surrounded by a flame! He flew down straight at the Half-elf, only for her to dodge the attack!

"**TRY THIS!**" She started to smack him around with her bo-staff, for the final hit was a power swing! "How's that?" She gave him a smug look. Nowa charged in once again to deliver a good drop kick on him, only to have countered! Loxxas tossed her aside, jumping upwards as he brought down an elbow drop on her!

"Is that all you got?!" He asked her. Nowa got up fast as she charged up an attack, waiting for the bait! He came in fast, but his vision was blocked by a certain monkey! "G-Get off me you pest!" He raised a fist as he hit his own face with Ruu jumping out of the way!

"HA!" Nowa punched him right in the gut, as she started to beat him down in a volley of punches! "**DORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**" She kept shouting with every punch that made a connection. She grabbed the alien by the neck, "You're done!" She punched him straight in the jaw, sending him flying! He hit the inviscible wall, showing that Nowa won the round.

"Not bad... But you won't win the next!" He said as Nowa was confident!

"Yeah right! We'll see about-AHH!" Nowa started to glew brightly, shrinking down... The half-elf was back to her old self. Her clothes weren't ripped, but this was bad! "O-Oh no!"

"See?! Now then... Time to finish this!" He ran at the Half-elf was jumped to the side when he slammed his foot on the ground, giving it a spider-web of cracks. He charged at Nowa at ridiculous speed! She jumped over him, to dodge. Things were getting very risky now! "Let's see if you can dodge THIS!" Loxxas punched the ground hard as large rocks appeared! What the worst part was that they looked like they wanted to stab her!

She was only able to dodge it by a second, as it tore her shirt to reveal more of her cleavage. Nowa, panted loudly as Ruu went back to her side.

"Is that all you got?!" He asked with a grin.

"No... Cause here I come!" Nowa charged in with amazing speed, hitting the bastard in his abdomen with her staff, jumping over him as she hit his joints! "This is the end!" She announced, as a powerful aura started to surround her! "LET'S DO THIS, RUU!" She shouted with a green powerful aura surrounded her! Nowa appeared threw Ruu right at him, to blind his vision! Nowa came full speed as she started to hit him with great power! The Half-elf used that speed to her advantage, appearing from every direction with an after image! After such a long beat down, Loxxas layed on back. What he saw was Nowa bringing down something brutal! "Captain taught me this! This is my own," She announced as power enveloped her! "**EAGLE TALON!**" She made direct contact with his body, hitting him on the mark. Nowa stood up as she striked a victory pose. "I did it! We did it!" Ruu made a sound of happiness.

Loxxas only groaned in pain, as something fell from him... It was the Right of Might. Nowa took it from him, knowing that she gained this, since he didn't give it Juan when he won.

Everyone was doing fine, but two people weren't! "Dammit!" Eli said slashing a tower off of the machine! Only some if was destroyed.

"It's still standing..." Juan laughed, seeing beads of sweat appearing on him. "I guess drastic times call for drastic measures."

"Right... I'll get clear." Eli flew away from the scene, seeing that Juan was going to use his one attack.

"I'll send you away!" Juan announced with his body transforming! He transformed into a Seraph, as 6 wings appeared on his back, beautiful as the white snow like his long flowing hair. His coat changed into gold, as the sleeves and his gloves fused together, just like his pants and shoes. His halo was made of feathers, seeing ancient text appearing behind him! Everyone in Tokyo witnessed this...! Kenichi, Miu and Renka saw the beautiful light. Risty and Naomi only smiled at what was about to happen now.

Echidna licked her lips, Irma gain a smug look while Shigure felt like everything would be better.

Leina held Claudette's hand, as the two sisters smiled at each other. Apachai and Shio were confused by the light, with Kensei and Akisame gazing at it's beauty. Cattleya placed both her hands on her left breast... This light felt nostalgic.

The Shinpaku Alliance saw this mind blowing thing, feeling hope in their souls and hearts. Hayato only smiled at the sight...

Juan chanted in the ancient language of the Heaven, with power appearing before everyone. "I am Juan Valentine! I protect the people of The Continent!" The light then appeared as a large orb, falling down on the machine. "Be engulfed by Light! I Relinquish!" He announced to release all of his power! The ord shrunk down and entered the machine, making The Rebel smirk at this as a Holy Aura surrounded him! Juan clenched his hand into a fist. "**MORNING STAR!**" The castle exploded in a Heavenly light, engulfing Juan aswell.

Everything died down to show the blue sky as it should, with Juan back to sorta normal. "I just got out of this body yesterday." His voice became more of woman's as well with his body.

Juan did indeed gain a female body, having the same bust size of Melona's, hips like Echidna's, but her height shrunk to that of Annelotte. Her shirt was now a tank top to show cleavage and her flat tone belly. The baggy pants became skinny jeans showing off her hips and rear. Her hooded coat remained the same though. The face changed from a handsome man, to sexy woman with her eyes little wide open now. Her hair remained brown, silky smooth hair as passed her lower back. In this body, Juan was know as June.

Everyone regrouped. Everyone of Ryozanpaku witnessed June's body. "WHOA!" Kenichi was the first to say.

"Mr. Valentine? Is that you?!" Miu asked him.

"It's Mrs. Valentine in this body." June answered. "This is what happens when you use an Almighty Attack with side effects."

"Whoa..." Kisara said as she witnessed this. "They're huge..." Was all she said.

Nowa came in with Loxxas' body, defeated and broken. "Great work, Nowa." Leina commented. Everyone circled him, waiting for him to wake up...

"Oh..." He regained his vision, seeing all of them there! "N-no wait!" He begged. "I won't do it again! I swear!"

"Oh we know..." Naomi said cracking her knuckles.

"Thanks for the hell... You damn yeti!" Takeba said breaking a walnut.

Loxxas only became more scared. "Echidna... We do need a new rug for the castle..."

"It would look good near the fireplace..." The Wild-Elf licked her weapon.

Shigure withdrew her blade. "I will end you... For hurting... Kenichi..."

Everyone started to laugh evily. June had her eyes change to pure red... Unleashing the black fallen angel wings. "Let's have fun..."

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!-!-!-!-!"

()

After sometime, everyone went into the Dojo to celebrate. Cattleya, Naomi and Miu handed out food to everyone. Echidna and Irma were having a discussion. "So, if I... Seduce... They'll be open?"

"Yes they will, Honey." Echidna said as she looked at Kenichi. "Try to use it on that Disciple of yours one day." Shigure only nodded.

"You're going down!" Shio said arm wrestling the Bandit.

"Yeah right!" They chuckled, not even moving an inch on their arms from where they started! Apachai and Irma were having small talk about their child hood, as Akisame, Kensei and Leina were talking about their training.

Naomi started to talk with Kisara. "Yeah, I didn't hold back." She said to Kisara.

"Let me guess, but they held back on you?"

"Only one didn't." She looked at her husband/wife. June was outside looking at the moon and nightsky. "Make sure you find a guy that knows how to treat you right. Be it a man and wife, or if you really want to have a sparring match."

"Gotcha!" Kisara was given hope.

"By the way, how is it when Juan turns into a woman?" Renka asked Naomi, causing her to blush brightly.

"Uh well... Let's just say it's surprising what she can pull out...!" She laughed nervously with two confused. Takeba was with Nijima, discussing with Eli about joining their Alliance. Hermit however just sat in the corner to try and ignore everyone.

Alleyne was talking with Siegfred and Nowa. The both of them talking about their ways of attacks and defense. Apachai was stuffing his face with the delicious food the wife made for everyone. One thing he did was cry tears of joy. Hayato and Miu were talking about mostly how everything seemed crazy this day. But, it was still a good run... The people they met were really nice.

Kenichi looked at June, thinking it was best to do small talk. "Hey." Kenichi started.

"Oh, what's up?" She smiled at him. The two sat down to gaze at the night. "Man, things got crazy real fast."

"Yeah, but it was fun, right?"

"Of course!" They laughed.

"Hey, June?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you guys can come here again?" He asked the Nephilem, who continued to look at the stars.

"Maybe." Was all she answered. Kenichi only looked down at his feet, but then felt an arm wrap around his neck! June place Kenichi in an armlock, giving him a noogie! "Hey, hey! Don't look so down!" She said letting him go. "One day we will, or when we have the time."

"Awesome! Think you can show me that awesome move?!"

"Huh? Which one?" She asked.

"The one where you just brought out that awesome light ball! That was so cool!" He commented like a fanboy who just saw an epic movie.

"Sorry, but humans can't learn it." She gave him a smug face. "But, maybe I'll show you some moves I know." She took out her pistol as she spun it with such ease that it looked easy. "Think you can pull this off?" Next thing she did was let it up in the air before catching it again as it was still spinning.

"Uh, without shooting myself? No..." He joked as June placed it back in the holster behind her waist.

"Kenichi, you got great friends. Remember that." June told him. "That Miu girl, I can tell that you really like her."

"H-HUH?!" Kenichi blushed brightly.

"And if my hunch is correct, you also like that Renka girl too."

"H-hold on! Are you a mind reader?!"

"No. I was just teasing you." She said laughing at the embrassed martial artist. "Hey, look. That Miu girl, she's nice. I can tell, just treat her with care, the same goes for that Renka too. And..." She made the gesture of coming in close, whispering in his ear and covered one side with her hand. "That Shigure woman. If you try to get her too, you'll be a legend." Kenichi blushed brightly with a nosebleed, causing June to laugh. Kenichi was about to yell at him, but June placed her finger on his forehead... "You dope." She gave him a kind hearted smile... One that made his face flush.

"S-Sensei..." Kenichi said, before getting a fist lightly touching his cheek.

"Just because I'm being nice, doesn't mean you can fall for me." June said looking back at the stars, with an embarassed Kenichi sitting by her. There, she saw a shooting star pass by... "Plus, even in this body I have both male and female parts."

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

()

Day had shined on to Ryozanpaku, with June and the gang waiting. There, a Gate opened back to Gainos. A being dressed in a black cloak held out it's arm to the gateway. "Your Highness, the way is open."

"Thank you." Was all she said with everyone getting in first with Nowa holding the Right of Might. June waited til everyone was gone, looking at Kenichi one more time. "See ya around, Kenichi."

"Yeah. Hope to see you again." June walked through the portal, turning around to see Kenichi holding Miu's hand in his right, and Renka's hand in his left. Shigure behind him aswell. June only gave a thumbs up before the portal closed. Then, just like that... They were gone... Kenichi only shed one tear, as he had to say good-bye to a new friend he just made.

June and everyone else appeared back in the castle at night... They were finally home now. Nowa gave the Rebel the Right of Might, but instead gave it back to Nowa. "Huh?"

"All my dreams have come true, Nowa." June said leaving the scene, knowing full well that she wanted to sleep. June entered her room, seeing the empty bed. She knew that the bed will be full of the women she married in the morning.

Before going to bed, June looked out the window to see the night sky... There, a shooting star was visible.

"Until we meet again."

() ()

_**FIN~**_

**HEY YOU JERKS! YEAH YOU! Why are you still here?! Shouldn't you read some other hype as fuck story?!**

**Okay anyways, my computer is shit, it kept crashing and all that. Never buy an ACER computer... NEVER!**

**Alright, I'm going to say that TYZO asked me a favor. He wanted this done, I said sure I got nothing else to do but to burn all of my assignments for school. I hate my english teacher. She's such a cunt.**

**Okay, instead of rage going through the roof. I just want to say that thanks for reading and all that jazz. Since it's pretty much my Birthday of this amazing March 14, I wanted to give you guys some presents instead. If you are going to give me presents, then I suggest you do this. My present I want from you guys, is to give me an awesome story. NO! NOT IDEAS! I want YOU guys to write something cool for me. I've always wanted to see a Shadow of the Colossus story and a Persona crossover. I've wanted to see Mileena get it on with a adult shota-looking guy who has a giant dick. Okay, getting off topic for a second. What is it with hentai logic? When you read a hentai manga where a shota fucks a big titted maid or an office lady or hot teacher, it's a win and everyone applauds. It's weird... Have you guys noticed that?**

**Anyways, what I'm gonna do is tell you guys about some Hype as fuck stories I'm reading. Thanks to this damn cat holding a knife to my throat, I can only say two.**

_**Meow~**_

**I hate you...**

**Okay: First one goes to my friend TYZO and his story DeathBerry. What's he's been writing is a Mortal Kombat and Bleach crossover where it's a harem. HOLD THE PRESSES! Okay, in my time I've seen PLENTY of Bleach hentai doujins of him fucking every chick in sight. From his sisters to the Hot Lady Next Door to Rangiku and her Sword, Spirit, Cat thing...? I don't know. The point of this is that I like where this is going, to the part of I want to see Ichigo fuck Mileena while she's still covered in blood. However, I'm still trying to find that Mileena and adult shota looking story I want... No results. But seriously, if you had to have sex with Mileena while she's covered in the blood of her enemies, would you do it? I would. And you know what we call that my friends? That's called a scaroused borner.**

**Second one is for AkumaKami64 for his story of The Walking Mountains. A Shadow of the Colossus x Attack on Titan story. It has ALL of my yes. This is possibly the best one I've ever read in my life. I picture it to the point where Barba is giving one of the Titans a spear into the wall, or where Valus is piledriving an abnormal. Like seriously there's a part where Valus fucking grabs rooftop, and hits a Titan with it. I LOVE IT!**

**Okay that's all I got for this, so later.**


End file.
